Una historia sobre sentimientos
by Sopho
Summary: Hay un sentimiento que produce inquietud y felicidad a Izzy. El tratará de luchar contra ese sentimiento, pero surgen muchas complicaciones. Al mismo tiempo, Mimi Sora, Tai, Matt y Joe expresan sus miedos y deseos.   ¡Y sí, relaciones amorosas!


Bueno, antes de nada quiero decir que Digimon no me pertenece y blablablá. Y que el personaje de Mimi está inspirado en la Mimi de **Sybilla´s song, **una autora que, para mí, ha alcanzado la perfección mishirezca.

Su cabello castaño, sin tintes ni estrellitas de adorno, había sido lo que había hecho que apartara la mirada de su ordenador para dirigirla hacia ella. Aquella vez no se sintió especialmente extrañado consigo mismo; atribuyó su peculiar reacción a su naturaleza curiosa. Pero aquel interés dio paso a algo más serio. Comenzó a pensar en su risa infantil, que en otro tiempo le hubiera resultado irritante y ahora era música para sus oídos, en su delicada manera de desplazarse, casi una alegre danza, en ese aroma dulzón en el ambiente cada vez que estaba cerca, ese que le hacía sentirse muy sucio.

Era sencillamente espeluznante que hubiera habido tal perturbación en su alma por un ser humano que, para colmo, nunca le había suscitado un particular interés debido a su carácter superficial. Y seguramente lo seguía siendo, pero sus sentidos estaban empeñados en que viera aquella visión distorsionada de la realidad, en dejar impotente su capacidad de razonamiento y su autocontrol. Eso ni si quiera era amor, era enamoramiento, una obsesión que se venía con la misma rapidez que se iba. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su absurda fascinación por ella habría desaparecido y la Mimi chillona, egoísta, inmadura e insoportable se aparecería ante él. Por esa razón debía esforzarse para que en esa batalla encarnizada entre sentido y sensibilidad su prodigiosa mente saliera victoriosa en combate. Él tenía el control de su cuerpo, no Mimi. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el encantamiento se terminara, que la pompa de jabón rosa estallara de una maldita vez.

-¿Izzy, qué haces? –Preguntó Sora con voz trémula. Izzy había estado pensando tan intensamente que hasta Sora había percibido su preocupación-. Te pasa algo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía fuera de la cámara de aislamiento que era su mente.

-¿Eh? Nada.

-Estás completamente pálido, Izzy, seguro que estás enfermo –dijo poniendo una mano en su frente. Sora siempre había sido demasiado sobreprotectora con él.

-No me pasa nada, Sora –insistió el muchacho-. Es solo que estoy cansado, nada más.

-Pues me parece extraño –la pelirroja arqueó las cejas, siempre tan perceptiva-. Mimi suele ser la primera que dice de descansar, y está como una rosa. No te recuerdo tan flojucho.

Fue algo inevitable. Al pronunciar ese nombre hizo un gesto de sorpresa que a Sora no le pasó desapercibido.

-Espera.

Izzy comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-¡Estás enamorado de Mimi! –Gritó con sorpresa y alegría la muchacha.

Izzy volvió tras sus pasos y tapó rápidamente la boca de Sora, suplicando que no gritara. Pronto se lamentó por ello, pues eso había acabado por delatarlo.

-No sé de dónde sacas esas conclusiones, Sora –mintió el muchacho, poniéndose colorado.

Que Sora supiera sus sentimientos hacia a Mimi no solo complicaba las cosas, sino que le producía una enorme vergüenza. La chica siempre había sido de gustos pocos femeninos, pero cada vez que se hablaba de relaciones amorosas sacaba su lado más sensible.

-¡Sabía que detrás de esa fría sesera se encontraban algo de sentimientos!

-Sora, no es lo que parece.

-¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ti, ya era hora que te iniciaras en una relación! Y no con una cualquiera, sino con Mimi Tachikawa. Formáis una pareja tan… –hubo una pausa en la que la chica apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡especial! ¿Cuándo te vas a declarar?

-Es que yo…

-¡Ah, como he sido tan tonta! –Le cortó Sora, dándose golpecitos en la frente- Todavía tienes que seducirla. Mira, tengo un montón de libros en los que…

-¡No quiero ser su novio, Sora! –estalló al final el chico.

- Ah, no seas tonto, estás deseando estar con ella. He visto como la miras.

-La miro fijando la vista en ella, de la misma manera que también miro a los demás –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Izzy, puedes adoctrinarme sobre cualquier tema, pero yo soy la maestra del amor –replicó la chica con cierto aire de autosuficiencia; luego su tono se volvió más comprensivo:-. Sé perfectamente que aunque me encantaría verte con una chica, tu eres el que toma las decisiones. Ahora tranquilízate, que no le voy a decir nada a Mimi. Pero oye, tienes que tener la humildad de decir que estoy en lo cierto.

-Está bien, lo admito –cedió el chico de mala gana-. Pero es que no es amor, es solo una obsesión temporal que… Ah.

-El enamoramiento es la antesala del amor –sentenció Sora en tono grave.

-No, eso es lo que tú piensas. En realidad tiene mucho que ver con las descargas neuronales y otras…

-Bueno, pero hablo según la experiencia –respondió Sora, que al parecer no quería que le fastidiaran su visión romántica de las cosas -. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto?

-Esperar a que pase.

-¿Esperar a que pase? –Inquirió la muchacha. Luego suspiró, visiblemente decepcionada-. Izzy, eres peor que Tai. Bueno, peor que Tai no –dijo al ver al susodicho, que en esos momentos estaba enzarzado en una disputa con Matt sobre quién había capturado más peces-. Oh no, ya están otra vez –dijo con fastidio.

-¿Todavía estás enfadada con él por vomitarte en el gorro?

-Obviamente –respondió secamente-. Pero no cambies de tema. Mira, hagas lo que hagas, ten en cuenta tus sentimientos y los de ella. Los sentimientos no pueden ignorarse.

Izzy agradeció su consejo, pero no pensó en ponerlo en práctica. En ocasiones como aquella era necesario reprimirlos o tratar de no alimentarlos. Él tenía que seguir el ejemplo de los pedófilos que luchaban contra sus impulsos. Tan solo tenía que evitar mantener contacto visual con ella.

Fueron a la zona del valle dónde habían establecido la hoguera y las tiendas de campaña. La acalorada disputa entre Sora y Matt había terminado la esperable caída conjunta al lago. Joe, quien era el único que llevaba una chaqueta en pleno verano, les advirtió con suma gravedad que estaban en riesgo de coger una pulmonía; su temor al mundo se había visto incrementado tras acabar el primer año de medicina, y por esa razón siempre llevaba consigo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios allá donde fuera. Sora también los riñó por su inmaduro comportamiento. Los dos trataron de explicar la situación contando dos versiones completamente contradictorias y, aunque dijeron que se esforzarían por comportarse, al cabo de cinco minutos volvían a discutir para averiguar quién cocinaba mejor las truchas.

Y también estaba ella, con ese pelo recogido en una trenza que le sentaba tan bien y esa pose tan adorable, con los brazos en jarras mientras contemplaba con satisfacción las setas que se estaban cocinando. Su vestimenta era una mezcla forzada entre austeridad y estilo que probablemente había sacado de una revista. Eso enterneció a Izzy, pero desvió la vista rápidamente y pensó en las más terribles catástrofes.

-Nos hemos comprometido a evitar este tipo de situaciones, ¿es que no os acordáis? –Les espetó la muchacha, lanzando una mirada especialmente significativa a Tai, quien respondió de la misma manera. Matt los observó con interés.

-Tai, no deberías echarle tanta sal al pescado, vas a hacer que nos provoque hipertensión –sugirió Joe, observando con el ceño fruncido las truchas, que habían comenzado a chamuscarse-. Por cierto, las truchas quemadas producen cáncer.

-Y además deben estar asquerosas –puntualizó Mimi.

Repentinamente Izzy tuvo la necesidad de hacerle saber a la chica que compartía la misma opinión, pero se contuvo.

-Siempre he cocinado así para mí y mi hermana, y ninguno estamos muertos –Se defendió el chico, alzando la espátula, y con ella, una de las sardinas chamuscadas, que fue a parar cerca de Joe, quien reaccionó apartándose de ella como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Tai, tu hermana siempre echa la comida en tu plato cuando te despistas –explicó Sora.

-¿Por qué sabes eso, eh?

-Porque después pedimos una pizza.

-Ey, chicos, dejad de discutir. Todavía quedan estas deliciosas setas hechas por Mimi –anunció la misma removiendo la olla con orgullo.

-¿Seguro que es aconsejable comer esas setas? –Inquirió Joe-. No me gustaría ver truchas bailando el charlestón por la noche.

-Claro que no, tonto –se indignó la chica-.

Cuando las setas y el pescado estuvieron listas, las repartieron en platos de plástico de colores que Mimi había comprado para la ocasión y se dispusieron a comer.

-La carrera va bien –contestó Joe mientras partía una ramita y la echaba al fuego. En realidad tantas veces se había visto obligado a utilizar esas palabras delante de sus padres que ya respondía como un autómata-. Bueno, en realidad me desmayo cada vez que veo sangre.

-Estoy seguro de lo superarás –le animó Sora, siempre tan amorosa con todos excepto con Tai, a quien riñó por haberse sorprendido por el hecho de que un estudiante de medicina no estuviera preparado para ese tipo de cosas.

-A mi no me va nada mal –dijo Matt, que utilizaba un palillo para limpiar los restos de su comida. Estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran fotos a menudo y el cualquier lugar, y cualquier imperfección en su aspecto sería comentada en la red-. Ya sabéis, las ventas, las fans. El otro día una me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa vestida tan solo con una toalla con mi rostro.

Todos rieron excepto Tai.

-Algún día encontrarás a una chica perfecta para ti –le dijo Sora. Mientras Tai había visto una intolerable chulería en la conducta del muchacho, Sora pensaba que sus palabras denotaban un intento de consolarse en medio del vacío existencial-. Y estoy segura de que esa persona no será una de esas locas sin sesos.

Matt compuso una media sonrisa y Sora se alegró de haber acertado en sus suposiciones. Tai los miró a uno y a otro varias veces, tratando de averiguar algún tipo de significado oculto. Izzy pudo ver que se estrechaba las manos con nerviosismo, pero luego Sora le preguntó a Mimi sobre sus relaciones amorosas y su mente se nubló.

-He roto con Michael –musitó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Mimi –la consoló Sora en el mismo tono melancólico mientras daba un codazo a Izzy-. Si quieres desahogarte estamos aquí.

-No pasa nada, estoy feliz –respondió Mimi.

-Yo no tengo novia, ni quiero tenerla –expresó Joe- . Los besos son poco saludables. Creo que si tuviera que elegir entre besar a una persona o a esta trucha, me decantaría por lo segundo –y acto seguido se lanzó a morder al pescado, pero al recordar que lo había cocinado Tai lo escupió rápidamente y no volvió a probar bocado.

-Qué romántico, Joe –ironizó Mimi.

A Izzy aquello le pareció sumamente ingenioso y quiso reír y aplaudir a la chica, pero agitó la cabeza para espantar esos horribles pensamientos.

-Oidme, tengo una idea –saltó Tai, poniéndose en pie-. He pensado que para hacer más emocionante el día podríamos jugar a un juego. Una carrera hasta la colina, por parejas, por si acaso alguien sale lastimado.

-Tai, tu todo lo conviertes en una competición –gruñó Sora, levantándose también-. Un momento –se paró en seco. Izzy supo que algo malo iba a pasar-. ¡Es una idea maravillosa! Creo que deberíamos comenzar ya.

-Me parece que antes deberíamos hacer la digestión –sugirió Joe.

-Joe, tú irás con Tai –acordó la pelirroja ignorando su comentario anterior-. Yo iré con Matt y Mimi irá con Izzy.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada echó a correr hacia el bosque, seguida por Matt, quien corría con las manos en los bolsillos. Tai pateó una piedra y maldijo en silencio, pero luego se lanzó hacia el bosque, olvidándose del pobre Joe, que imploraba detrás de él que redujera la velocidad.

-¿Les seguimos? –Propuso Mimi a sus espaldas, provocándole un escalofrío.

-No lo sé –acertó a decir el chico; todavía no había asimilado la situación.

-Vaya, ¿es que no quieres ser mi pareja de juego? –dijo con tono infantil, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no, yo solo –su voz se apagó y el tiempo pareció pararse repentinamente; Mimi lo había agarrado de la mano y ahora estaba corriendo junto a ella por el valle. Esa imagen tan extravagante no la podría eliminar de su mente jamás.

Afortunadamente, nada más internarse en el bosque de pinos Mimi cayó al suelo, exhausta, y él también cayó y respiró profusamente, pues el terrible agarre le había hecho olvidar que debía respirar.

-¡Vamos a descansar! –Suplicó la muchacha, olvidándose por completo que ella había sido la que había obligado a Izzy a correr.

Izzy asintió con la cabeza de espaldas a ella. Intentó olvidarse de su presencia observando como una ardilla saltaba ágilmente de una rama a otra y se perdía en la copa de un árbol. Que prodigiosos eran esos animales. La cabecita de la ardilla se asomó por una parte del árbol, se le quedó observando unos instantes y luego reinició su marcha. Qué encantador era el rostro perlado de sudor de Mimi, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba con la frescura de la brisa. La ardilla movió su hocico y dio con una nuez; se lanzó como una bala y la atrapó en el aire. ¡Las fresas! Ese aroma tan delicioso ya no era producto de su mente, sino de la misma Mimi, quien ahora era peligrosamente tangible.

Alzó una de sus manos y sin pensárselo dos veces se dio un guantazo.

-¿Izzy, qué demonios estás haciendo? –Preguntó Mimi, asustada.

-No lo sé –dijo en un murmullo-. Tenía sueño, supongo.

-Qué raro eres, Izzy –observó la muchacha, y entonces Izzy se debatió entre la vergüenza y la felicidad por saber que ella tenía una opinión negativa de él-. Las personas normales toman café.

-¿Seguimos adelante? –Inquirió el muchacho, casi implorante.

A cada paso que daba sentía que estaba más lejos de aquel sentimiento que lo atraía y le atemorizaba a partes iguales, por eso decidió, poco a poco, ir aumentando la velocidad. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a su Mimi, que era tan delicada como una mariposa y cada cien metros se dejaba caer sobre el mullido césped. Y entonces elogiaba el intenso azul del cielo, los hermosos colores de las flores o deshacía su trenza para hacer que sus cabellos bailaran al son del viento. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dirigir la mirada lejos de ella, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Cada vez que le pedía su opinión sobre el paisaje él se limitaba a decir que era bonito, pero en su interior estaba alabando a la belleza de la muchacha.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la ardilla?

Alzó la cabeza y miró las nubes, como embriagado. Tenía que convencerse así mismo que aquello estaba mal, que seguramente era algún tipo de violación a su intimidad.

En su lucha mental no se había percatado de que Mimi había comenzado a observarle con detenimiento. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que le prestaran atención que tomaba la conducta del chico como una muestra de desprecio hacia ella. Al principio trató de pensar que se equivocada; ya había tenido algunos roces debido a que había asumido antes de tiempo el carácter de algunas personas, por lo que era más prudente darle una oportunidad al chico de resultar simpático. Pero a medida que seguían con el camino la chica comprobaba la certeza de sus suposiciones. Izzy siempre caminaba a una considerable distancia por delante de ella, ignorando los hermosos cánticos que cantaba de vez en cuando y respondiendo brevemente a sus preguntas. Incluso la ignoró cuando se desplomó a propósito y dijo en una convincente actuación que se había lastimado hasta el punto de hacerse sangre. No un simple moratón, sino sangre. Podría morir desangrada.Y él le quitó importancia ese hecho argumentando que ya no quedaba trayecto apenas. Un caballero habría roto su camisa para tapar la herida y la abría llevado el resto del camino en sus fuertes brazos. Pero Izzy no era un caballero, era todavía ese niño que la ignoraba cada vez que lloraba.

Izzy estaba a punto de replantearse el echar la vista atrás cuando en su cabeza recibió el impacto de una piedrecita.

-¡Auch! -Se giró y la vio, otra vez con sus mejillas enrojecidas, esta vez de enfado.

-Mírame cuando te hablo–Se quejó la muchacha con las mejillas enrojecidas.

El la miró, y sintió de nuevo que su mente dejaba de trabajar.

-Sé lo que estás pensando –Mimi lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio y sintió como se encogía su corazón-. Me hiciste lo mismo hace ocho años en aquel laberinto y veo que no has cambiado nada, Izzy. Crees que ser superdotado te da el derecho de creerte superior a los demás.

-Yo no creo eso –dijo el chico con la voz ahogada.

-No mientas, sé muy bien que te parezco una chica tonta con la que no podrías conversar por más de un minuto. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto mirarme a la cara y decírmelo, eh? Siempre que estás en una situación comprometida te escondes detrás de la pantalla de tu ordenador.

Entonces Izzy sintió como un chispazo y su mente volvió a trabajar rápidamente. Si le daba la razón a Mimi, probablemente la perdería para siempre. Eso le provocó una inmensa tristeza y alivio.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos, cogió aire y dijo:

-Sí, Mimi, es tal y como lo has dicho. Si no te hablo es porque… me aburres.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos, impactada por la respuesta. Aunque le había recriminado que no fuera sincero con ella, no hubiera creído a Izzy capaz de dar tan contundente respuesta. Al asimilar esas palabras no pudo más que salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no sin antes lanzarle un puñado de piedrecitas que Izzy no tuvo fuerzas para esquivar.

Todo lo que podía sentir en aquellos momentos eran los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y sus piernas temblantes como un flan. Se había librado de Mimi. Finalmente su mente había salido victoriosa en la batalla. Notaba como sus sentimientos trataban de rebelarse contra los designios de la razón, cuyas decisiones siempre estaban orientadas a alcanzar la felicidad y por ese motivo debía acatar sin dudar. Hubiera sido una relación destinada al fracaso, se habría dado cuenta, tardo o temprano, que su cabello no era más que más que un conjunto de filamentos cilíndricos como cualquier otro, y su voz el resultado de la vibración de las cuerdas vocales, y entonces todo sería tremendamente doloroso para ambos, especialmente para Mimi, quien era como una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento. La corriente acabaría por destrozarla. Y él no quería que eso pasase porque en el fondo la estimaba. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos.

-Ey, has perdido amigo –le anunció Joe una vez llegó a la ladera-. Saber eso me levanta un poco el ánimo: creo que Tai me ha hecho correr a tanta velocidad durante tanto tiempo que me ha provocado un infarto mortal. Aunque lo cierto es que si se hubiera dado el caso sería mucho más feliz al ser un fantasma libre de preocupaciones.

-¿Dónde están Sora y Matt?

-El equipo de los tortolitos está disfrutando de su victoria.

Izzy divisó a Sora y a Matt, que estaban sentados en un tronco. Al parecer uno de los dos había contado algo divertidísimo, porque no dejaban de reír. Tai los miraba al otro lado del claro. Izzy pensó que nunca había visto a su amigo con un aspecto tan derrotado.

-¡Izzy! –Exclamó Sora al advertirle, y de repente su expresión se volvió más grave-. He visto a Mimi cerca del arroyo. Estaba destrozada. ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

-Le he dicho lo que pensaba –contestó simplemente.

Sora se quedó con la boca cómicamente abierta durante unos segundos. Luego dijo:

-¿Le has dicho que estás enamorado de ella, ella ha dicho inicialmente que también lo está de ti pero luego se ha arrepentido al darse cuenta de que no sabe exactamente lo que siente porque todavía tiene fresco el recuerdo de su ex y tiene miedo de comenzar otra relación porque ha perdido la fe en los hombres?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Le he dicho que me aburre.

-¿Qué? –Se horrorizó Sora-. ¡Pero si estás enamorado de ella!

-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de los enamoramientos. –respondió el chico, cansado-. Además, no hubiera salido bien, lo sé; si no estuviera enamorado me parecería una chica aburrida. Por cierto, ¿no habías dicho que respetarías mis decisiones?

-En fin, hubiera sido bonito –suspiró-. Sinceramente Izzy, no sé por qué estás tan seguro de tus sentimientos. Quizás haya algo más profundo en ellos. Es posible que…

La chica se cayó de repente porque había visto algo que le llamó la atención; Tai y Matt estaban discutiendo de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que Tai estaba a punto de lanzarse a propinarle puñetazos. Matt hablaba con tono burlón, haciendo enrojecer de la furia a Tai, que le propinó un empujón.

-¡Tai, deja ahora mismo de pegar a Matt! –ordenó Sora.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en dónde no te llaman? –contestó Tai. Su voz sonaba más vacilante que desafiante.

-¡Os ibais a pegar! –Exclamó Sora con indignación-. ¿Y quieres que me mantenga al margen? Vale, Taichi Yagami, esta vez te has lucido.

Y se fue al otro lado de la ladera echa un basilisco. Izzy pensó en decirle que siguiera su propio consejo, que escuchara sus sentimientos, pero no quería dañar sus órganos auditivos. Tai también respondió de la misma manera, alejándose lo más posible de la enfurecida pelirroja y tratando de consolarse así mismo pensando que no había cometido ningún error. Pero minutos después se mostró dubitativo, pues se acercó a Izzy para preguntar su opinión sobre el asunto.

-Me parece que los dos sois igual de complicados –explicó Izzy tras meditar unos minutos.

Tai suspiró.

-Lo sé. Pero ella está mucho más rara que yo, tienes que admitirlo.

-Me parece que es porque le vomitaste en el gorro –le recordó Izzy.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera, eh? No lo pude evitar y su gorro era lo único que podía usar en ese momento–Se defendió Tai.

-No podías hacer nada para evitarlo, ya lo sé, pero quizás hubiera estado bien que te disculparas. Era su gorro preferido.

-¿Disculparme? –dijo extrañado-. No, eso es exactamente lo que ella quiere que haga –de repente se paró en seco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, algo que siempre hacía cuando comenzaba a concentrarse. Izzy casi pudo ver una bombilla encenderse sobre su cabeza-. Espera, eso es exactamente lo que ella quiere que haga.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero aunque me disculpara no cambiaría mucho las cosas –dijo melancólico- . Ahora está con Matt.

El susodicho se había acercado a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Tai con hosquedad.

-Que vayas y le digas de una maldita vez lo que sientes –contestó con frialdad.

Tai no supo qué responder. Se quedó mirando a Izzy y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Espera un momento –dijo al fin-. ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya tras tu novia?

-Ella no me ha elegido a mi –explicó cruzándose de brazos-. Verás, se lo propuse hace tiempo y ella me rechazó. No le importa el dinero ni la fama que tendría si estuviera conmigo. Es una chica fantástica, así que deja ahora mismo esa actitud tan infantil y arregla lo que has estropeado.

-¿Pe-pero si te estabas burlando de mi hace unos momentos? –preguntó, atónito.

-Ya sabes que me gusta burlarme de ti porque sé que te gusta –dijo como si fuera algo sin ninguna importancia-. Pero no esperaba que te pusieras así. Debes estar muy enamorado.

Tai abrazó a su compañero con tanta fuerza que el rubio estuvo unos segundos sin respirar y estiró los brazos para pedir ayuda; no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos.

-¡Muchas gracias, tío!

-Bueno, pero no me echo toda la culpa de tu reacción ante esa broma –dijo Matt al recuperar el aire.

-Eso es verdad, Tai, eres muy impulsivo –convino Izzy.

-Deseadme suerte.

Y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Sora. Los chicos los vieron desde su posición. Sora se levantó e hizo ademán de irse, pero Tai la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a mirarle, tras lo cual la chica pareció recuperar la calma. Oyeron como se decían algunos insultos y se daban golpecitos, pero el tono esta vez era claramente amistoso. Luego Tai se armó de valor y acercó su mano a la de Sora. Izzy estaba muy contento por sus amigos, pero sin duda lo mejor era que Sora no volvería a hablarle hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-Todavía dudo de las setas de Mimi –dijo Joe a sus espaldas, observando a la pareja.

Hicieron una hoguera y se sentaron junto al fuego. Izzy miraba al fuego, reflexivo. Pensaba en si el enfado de Mimi le duraría toda la semana o acabaría antes de que anocheciese. Matt y Joe conversaban animadamente, ajenos a él.

-Nunca te creí capaz de actuar de esa manera, Matt.

-Bah, estaban comenzando a resultarme muy pesados.

-Oye, me han dicho que has sacado un nuevo single –dijo Joe-. Todavía no lo he oído.

-Está recibiendo malas críticas –respondió Matt. Joe se sorprendió de que su amigo fuera tan conciso con ese tema-. Pero no es porque tenga poco talento, ¿eh? –se apresuró a decir-. La productora nos obliga a modificar nuestros temas.

-Y luego sale lo que sale –concluyó Joe-. Lo cierto es que "Amores de algodón" es un poco castañazo.

-Tú siempre tan brutalmente sincero –rio Matt-. Supongo que no puedo quejarme, soy todo un éxito y la gente me ama.

-Los hombres no tanto –matizó Joe.

-Aquella pelota de futbol dolió bastante. Pero la demanda que le va a caer a ese desgraciado le dolerá mucho más –sentenció maliciosamente Matt.

Matt se acostó, mirando la primera estrella de la noche.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando solíamos reunirnos todos a hacer esas chiquilladas. Eso sí que era vida.

-La persona más popular, rica y exitosa entre las mujeres de Osaka se siente inconforme con su vida –se interesó Joe.

-Bueno, no te pases, Joe, puedo vivir sin vosotros. Pero hay momentos en los que desearía no ser alguien tan popular, rico, guapo y listo, ya sabes, alguien corriente. Quizás deba dejar la música y hacer algo más productivo por la sociedad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Matt? –Joe se incorporó, sobresaltándolo-. Tienes que hacer lo que te guste, el problema es que a veces no sabes qué es lo que te gusta. Cuando comencé la carrera de Medicina pasé una depresión de caballo porque detestaba la sangre, pero luego asistí a charlas, hablé con algunas personas y descubrí que eso era lo que quería hacer. Saber que tienes la posibilidad de salvar vidas y hacer la existencia mucho más agradable a la gente me da fuerzas para tratar de superar mi miedo a la sangre. Y puede que no te gusten tus canciones, pero te gusta la música. Te he visto tocar la armónica y me parece que tienes futuro. Ey, podrías incorporarla a tu música, hacer algo similar a Bob Dylan.

-¿Sabes? Me has convencido –rió Matt, estirando el puño para chocarlo con el de Joe-. Es difícil encontrar personas tan honestas como tú en el mundo en el que me he metido. Eso sí, no dejaré que me operes.

Anocheció y Mimi no dio muestras de vida, por lo que Izzy comenzó a preocuparse. Su conciencia le estaba torturando. Al final se levantó y la fue a buscar el arroyo del que le había hablado Sora.

La oscuridad había inundado por completo el bosque, otorgándole un aspecto terrorífico. Mimi probablemente estaría asustadísima. Podía imaginarse la reacción de la chica una vez se encontrara con ella. Primero le echaría la culpa de haber tenido que estar en el bosque de noche y luego probablemente intentaría matarlo a pedradas y echaría su cadáver por la montaña si no se disculpaba. Pero si lo hacía se expondría de nuevo a alimentar ese sentimiento que quería ver extinguido. Aunque, por alguna razón, cada vez tenía la sensación de que era la cobardía y no la prudencia lo que le hacía ignorar a Mimi.

Al fin dio con ella. Un grito de miedo que le pareció que sacudía todo el bosque, pero en realidad lo estaba sacudiendo a él por dentro. ¿Con qué se habría topado?

Corrió desesperado, tropezándose con las gruesas raíces de los árboles y clavándose las ramas en las mejillas y en los brazos. Oyó su dulce voz descompuesta por el pánico y eso le dio fuerzas para correr a más velocidad.

Y se topó contra aquello que había provocado los gritos de Mimi. La oscuridad y la rapidez del animal impidieron que pudiera verlo con claridad, pero sí lo suficiente para poder esquivar su ataque. La bestia se paró, emitiendo un sonido gutural y continuó su ataque, esta vez contra él. Al menos ya no perseguía a Mimi, porque se había callado. O quizás el hecho de no oír sus gritos significaba otra cosa.

El animal volvió gruñir, lo cual hizo que todas aquellas terribles posibilidades salieran de su mente. Saltó un tronco y atravesó un espacio estrecho entre dos árboles, alegrándose por primera vez en su vida de parecer un impúber. La bestia tuvo que dar un rodeo, pero para entonces él ya había llegado al arroyo, donde la luz de la luna proporcionaba una buena visión del entorno.

Y la bestia llegó, emitiendo un iracundo gruñido. No era más que una cría de jabalí, y cuando Izzy la golpeó con una rama, sintiéndose verdaderamente imbécil por ello, salió huyendo despavorida.

Mimi apareció de la nada y lo abrazó por detrás, quitándole la respiración cuando sintió su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro.

-¡Oh, he pasado tanto miedo! –Comenzó a levantarse-. ¡Esa horrible bestia me miró y yo supe que no pararía de perseguirme, que su propósito en la vida era verme muerta!

-No pasa nada, ya no está –le consoló Izzy.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era él con quien estaba tratando deshizo su abrazo y saltó hacia atrás, como si estuviese tratando con un apestado.

-¡Tú! –Gritó- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hum, creo que salvarte –respondió.

-Ah –susurró-. Gracias. ¿Pero por qué has venido? –preguntó recuperando el tono agresivo.

-Pues verás –comenzó Izzy-. Yo no he sido completamente sincero contigo, Mimi. Estoy… estoy confuso. Hay una persona, una persona que me atrae mucho y no me hace pensar con claridad. Cuando está ella… cuando está ella me olvido de todo lo demás. Por eso he dicho que me aburres, Mimi –continuó Izzy, satisfecho por la manera con la que estaba tratando el asunto-. En realidad, Sora, Tai, Joe y Matt también me aburre.

El rostro de Mimi se había ido dulcificando a medida que transcurría la explicación, denotando ahora comprensión.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Lo siento –añadió con sinceridad.

Mimi se sentó en suelo, su figura oscura contrastando con el arroyo iluminado por la luna.

-Conozco esa sensación –admitió.

Izzy se sentó junto a ella, pudiendo ver sus ojos humedecidos, brillantes a la luz de la luna. Y entonces pensó que iba a decir algo realmente trascendente, algo que cambiaría su forma de ver la vida.

-¿Te gusta "La granjera Maggie y su vaca gorda e idiota"?

Eso descolocó a Izzy. Imágenes de una absurda y ofensiva serie de animación vinieron a su mente.

-Sí, me gustaba mucho.

-¡Yo soy la vaca gorda e idiota! –estalló Mimi, echándose a llorar sobre el hombro de Izzy. El chico, perturbado, solo acertó a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-No digas eso –la animó.

-Esa es la razón por la que dejé a Michael –sollozó-. Yo dejé los estudios en cuarto. Él era tan culto y se rodeaba de gente tan interesante que yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Él me decía que no cambiara, que siempre tenía que ser yo misma, pero… -se limpió las lágrimas y su tono se volvió más venenoso- yo sabía que solo estaba ahí porque les hacía gracia. Un día los oí cuando yo no estaba y… y – y volvió a echarse a llorar-. Soy tan estúpida, Izzy.

-No digas eso –la consoló el chico, esforzándose para que su voz no sonara afectada-, tú vales mucho. Eres muy… –se cayó antes de decir "graciosa"- observadora y contagias tu felicidad a todos. Sin ti nuestra vida no sería tan rosa –se sintió extrañamente estúpido.

-Gracias, Izzy, eres un sol –dijo, -. Es extraño que hace unos momentos te odiara a muerte.

Mimi lo abrazó y él sintió el latido de su corazón, y el pelo suelto sobre su rostro, y ese refrescante perfume, pero sobretodo, sintió unas inmensas ganas de corresponder el abrazo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien el resto de su vida.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que había imaginado. La razón siempre había tolerado aquel sentimiento, pero estaba tan temeroso que no lo había aceptado. Ahora sentía que había cosas que eran inmutables, que aunque se lo propusiera, jamás podría odiar a Mimi Tachikawa.

-Mimi, si quieres te puedo ayudar con los estudios.


End file.
